


Just Another Normal Day

by hiimraen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiimraen/pseuds/hiimraen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To like it, or not to like it.</p><p>Stiles reveals the answer to Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caristia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caristia/gifts).



> Hrm, so where to I begin...
> 
> This is a gift for Caristia, who for the love of God, loves these two MOFOs (just like me) and also the idea of two best friends falling in love with each other. I, for one, don't really believe these two particular people would, in any way, but well, let's just say that yaoi mangas out there can be pretty convincing. 
> 
> Also another warning, what I want to do with this one was originally a mutual fapping fic, but for that to happen, I need a reason. I mean, unless if Scott and Stiles were already fapping together to begin with...yeah. Not happening. So I made up a background story to further support the idea of Scott and Stiles, fapping.
> 
> Um, also, fair warning, whatever you're about to read is mostly inspired by yaoi mangas and a little bit of my own experience, so if it's not that convincing, well, whatever. Mangas are always better because there's pretty pictures and the plot is nonexistent most of the time, but yes. 
> 
> AHEAD, NOBLEMAN/LADY

 

 

 

It is a normal and breezy Wednesday evening.

 

Well, as ‘normal’ as a _normal and breezy day_ can ever be in Beacon Hills, what with all the shapeshifters and hunters and what other supernatural creatures roaming and crawling about in the darkness of the nights. Not to mention that anywhere Stiles and Scott are, there will never, ever be a ‘normal’ thing in sight, period.

 

So, for their little ‘Stiles-Scott Weekdays Endeavors™’ – which, Stiles rather gladly announce is now back on course since there are no more ‘Allison this’ and ‘Allison that’ excuses that Scott can come up with in order to go and make out with her all week long, thanks to their epically _epic_ breakup – to go on normally right as they reached the Stilinski’s household after school, with books in each of their hands and mind trying to decipher the words engraved in said books, it is a pretty darn ‘normal, breezy Wednesday evening’ for Stiles’ concern.

 

Stiles is lying on top of his bed with his sneakers off, his notebook resting in the small space between his folded legs, with textbooks and even more notes and random papers scribbled with what Stiles hoped is important information scattered all over his bed. Scott, on the other hand, had chosen refuge on Stiles’ desk, now that Stiles’ laptop and his stuff still packed in his bag, his pen tapping _tap-tap-tap-tap_ without any rhythm on his opened Biology book, his head hung at a clearly uncomfortable angle.

 

Stiles knows that something is wrong – this is not the Scott who he knew, and this is definitely not Scott with his thinking cap on (Scott’s thinking cap involves way lot more spikes and screws on the inside of the cap than _normal_ torture cap would have). This is Scott fusing about something – and the question remains, _what_ exactly. _Well, at least Scott’s not huffing and puffing all over the place like he’s on the verge of breaking down or something_ , Stiles thinks. Still, Stiles’ pretty sure Scott won’t figure out whatever it is that’s bothering him simply by fapping it out, if he’s going to look that constipatedly disturbed by it.

 

Stiles tried his best not to egg Scott about it; he knows that that dude is keeping something from him that long for a reason, although the ‘subtle’ glances and the sheer number of unasked questions that died at the tip of his tongue are really not helping any of the parties involved. Stiles’ very sure that Scott will come to him once the time is right for him. Still, it didn’t mean that Stiles shouldn’t, or _couldn’t_ , think about the reasons behind Scott’s (most probably _not_ ) problem.

 

And yeah, the last time Scott was acting anything remotely like this was when he (accidentally) ditched Allison during his first full moon, but it also kind of narrows down the list of things that might trouble Scott so much - love. Maybe it’s a crush, Stiles’ not really sure about it yet but there is a pattern there, so it’s a valid probability.

 

Now, here lies the problem. The only person who Stiles thinks Scott might be crushing on is not Allison. Or any other girl. In fact it’s a dude. And that dude is Isaac. Oh yeah, this part right here is really subtle – it started with Scott spending more time with Isaac during school, and then during lunch breaks, and for some reason a few weeks later even after school. And whenever Stiles asks him about it, he’d say it’s nothing, just the two of them being “werewolf bros, like me and you, only, you know, we’re both werewolves. And stuff.”

 

Yeah, Stiles can pretty much imagine how _thrilling_ it would be to have a werewolf-bro.

 

_‘So, what did you do last full moon?’_

_‘Nothing. I just sat at Derek’s new apartment with him, looking at each and nothing in particular. But we did went out to hunt for some rabbits though. You?’_

_‘Nothing much, too. I just sat in my room, thinking about the love of my life, who now doesn’t really loves me anymore but I did told her that our love will continue to burn like the eternal suns. And I went to 7-Eleven to ‘hunt’ for some beef jerky.’_

_And the two wolves laugh like there’s no moon tomorrow._

 

Pathetic, that’s what they are.    

 

“Stiles?”

 

Stiles’ eyes refocus back from where he was staring at his Chemistry notes, his pen apparently is on the floor, laying there forgotten. _Fuck_. “Yeah?” Stiles replies. He looks up at Scott and saw that the kid was practically _swiveling_ in Stiles’ chair right in the middle of the room, his textbook clearly forgotten. “Got something on your mind?” Stiles tilts his head; questioning, his eyebrows shooting up high. “Whaddaya mean?”

 

Scott shrugs nonchalantly, the chair still spinning. “I don’t know. I was calling for you just now, but you had this like, serious face,” and Scott stops himself while facing Stiles, making a very serious looking face, “and was staring intensely at your textbook, like you wanted to kill it or something.” That got Stiles to snort, “Are you kidding me, if there is anything that I can kill I’d vote for AP Chemistry – that shit can _die_ , man. You require even less knowledge about bonding and bullshit to operate a meth lab, dude.” Scott seems to perk up at the mention of meth, his face the mirror image of himself during that one time he spent Christmas morning with the McCall – a full on puppy face. “No way, Scott, remember the last time we got drugged?” Stiles didn’t see it, but from the small whine he heard, he’s pretty sure Scott’s a bit sad about that – that little incident really was…scarring, to say the least. Stiles checks his phone, the darkened display showing him that the time is 6:13 PM – he have to prepare dinner before eight tonight, since it’s his turn.

 

There’s a soft metallic whining, before the sound of cloth whooshing around emits from where Scott was at – he’s spinning, again. Stiles smiles to himself before he starts to pack all of his notes and books and papers into his discarded bag messily, ignoring the papers crumpling and sheets folding haphazardly in his bag, cramped alongside his Mac.

 

Stiles could literally feel the gaze Scott’s leveling him with. “Done studying?” Scott asks. Stiles snorts, he could literally hear the anxiousness behind Scott’s two-words question “Tell me you really were studying all this time, because I’m pretty sure hitting papers with your pen repeatedly on papers is not the same as punching numbers into a calculator, you know.” Scott makes a sort-of constipated look, asking in his best whiny voice, “They don’t?!” before he too shuts his book and practically jumped off the chair and landed right next to Stiles on the bed, the mattress and the frame all _squeaking_ dangerously.

 

“ _Dude_ , my bed is not that strong, okay?” Although Stiles knows that from the way he was grinning ear to ear that Scott knew he didn’t mind, at all. They settle into a comfortable pose, arms and legs akimbo as they lie down side by side. It’s a thing that they used to do before, lounging on the bed (as Mrs. McCall put it) and doing nothing in particular. It is nice, and comfortable, although it would get even better if Scott would just stop thumping his foot onto Stiles’ ankle. The silence that they both fall into is somewhat grounding, only to be disturbed when Scott angles his head at Stiles, his face scrunch up in frustration. “I – um…”

 

Stiles fights himself from involuntarily _rolling_ his eyes at that – it is a losing battle, but Stiles tried anyway and that’s what really matters, isn’t it? Stiles waits as Scott fought whatever demons holding him back, not wanting to push him lest he chickened out and ran away or something. He would probably run to Isaac and whine about how Stiles is such a bad friend and doesn’t understand his fragile werewolf heart and Isaac is his werewolf-bro for life and that they should be together forever.

 

 _Yeah, right_.

 

Stiles grounds his heel into Scott’s shin, a sharp cry coming out from Scott – werewolves heals faster, doesn’t mean they feel least pain or anything. “You know what,” Stiles starts, “Whatever it is you wanted to talk about can just wait, I am kinda miss…”

 

“How do you know you’re gay?”

 

“… sing this.” Stiles turns his head towards Scott – Scott who is staring at him with face _dripping_ with cold sweat – before what Scott practically blurted out at him make any kind of sense. In his surprise state, Stiles still manages to push himself up so that he’s half hovering over Scott, who still looks like Death was waiting for him outside. “Wait, _what_?” Scott looks even worst when Stiles hits him squarely on the shoulder when he shrugged Stiles’ question off – he starts to shake his head in denial instead and mutters some nonsense about ‘just kidding’ and ‘not really wanna know’. Stiles sighs and sags back to his side of the bed, ignoring the looks Scott is throwing at him.

 

“Look, I heard what I heard, okay,” there’s an audible _click_ coming from Scott, “and I guess you do actually want to know about this because otherwise you won’t look like a person who might die out of constipation for confessing what he thought would be wrong, just because he wants to know if it’s right, right?” When Stiles throws a glance at Scott, though, he looks like he could use a really good, really long, _scented_ warm bath. “Uh,” Scott mumbles, “Werewolves can’t really have constipation?”

 

This time Stiles lets his eyes roll as much as they want and as far as they want. “What, not even some kind of meat allergy or something? I mean, what if you drink to little water, that’s pretty much the reason for constipation right? Too little water? No? Or maybe if you eat too much raw meat?” When Scott smiles a little and shrugs his shoulders, Stiles carefully pushes his body up into a seating position, angling his body as closely to Scott as possible. “Why do you ask me that, Scott?” Stiles asks, his voice uncharacteristically soft, although he knows that Scott could hear him just clear enough. “Are you – are _you_ gay? Or…or bisexual, which by the way, _dude_ , I am not gay – I’m _bi_ sexual okay?” Scott runs his hand through his hair once, twice, before letting out a heavy sigh, his shoulders sagging further into the bed, digging into Stiles’ hip.

 

“I – uh, I. Okay, so I guess you know, or notice I guess, that I’m hanging out with…”

 

“Dude, you’re crushing on _Isaac_?!”

 

“Stiles, let me finish first!”

 

“Okay, okay. Jeez. It’s not my fault you’re practically drooling over the guy every time you see him, anyway.” Right after he said that, Scott’s arm grabs Stiles’ thigh, squeezing in alarm. When Stiles looks at his best friend, he sees the sheer fear of him actually, literally, drooling whenever he saw Isaac. “Relax,” Stiles exclaims, peeling Scott’s finger off his leg, “It’s just a figure of speech.” That at least got Scott to calm down, and as he sags right back to his spot on the bed, Scott murmurs under his breath, “Asshole.” It was arguably loud enough that Stiles heard it and for that, he knuckles Scott’s head, topside. “So, anyway…I think I’m crushing on Isaac.”

 

Stiles refuses to imagine two (dumb) werewolf-boys running in an open field, hand in hand. Heck, it’s not as cool as Stiles’ ‘Little Red Riding Hood(ie) and The Big Bad Wolf’ image he had in his mind of him and Der…okay, not gonna think about that _either_. Stiles shakes his head to physically remove any images of big bad wolf from his mind before he sets his mind back into the current mood, which is currently _disbelief_. “What the heck…Are you _for real_? I mean, what? How? When? _What_? Where?”

 

Scott looks startled a bit from Stiles’ (second) reaction, before he furrows his eyebrow, bunching them in the middle. “In my heart? And also whenever I think about him or – or talk to him or anything, I feel all tingly and then sometimes I’d think about him naked and then I get hard...”

 

“I do _not_ need to know about your hard-on for Isaac dude, what the hell.”

  
“Well, you asked me!” Scott squawks, his hands jumping up to cover his face, and from his redden ears Stiles can tell, he’s definitely blushing. “I – I really have no idea. I guess it was somewhere around last week? It’s just that…whenever I’m hanging out with him, I get all nervous and jittery and starts to like do stupid stuff and I notice that whenever it’s just me and him, I’ll be all…”

 

“What? Gooey? Lovey-dovey? All disgusting and smooch-y face and all that? Oh, oh, I know, you go all _hard_ and _ready_ for him, don’t you?”

 

Stiles is proud to say that this time around, it’s Scott’s turn to flail and make a stupid choke-off sound that was pretty much Stiles’ signature move. “Stiles, could you help me figure this one out first, before you humiliate me about whatever it is?” Scott reprimands, his hands pushing himself to mimic Stiles’ sitting position, both of their bodies folded over their legs, shoulder all the way down to their ankles aligned. Stiles turns his head sideway, so that he could take a good, long look at Scott. Right about that moment, it occurred to Stiles: this is pretty much what he had been doing to Danny all of last year – chasing him around and asking him if he’s attractive enough for a homosexual dude to be all up on his business, just so that he could find one (or two, beggars can’t be choosers, really) ‘friends’ to bring home for some ‘biology tutoring’.

 

And this, this must be karma telling him, ‘Yo, Stiles, listen up. I’m going to ask you to help this helpless puppy, and in return, I’ll give the hottest person of any gender that you’d want, when the right time comes.’ Only you know, this is _karma_ we’re talking about and if anything, karma’s a _bitch_. But still, this is also Scott, who as clueless as he might look like is actually kinda brainy too and most importantly, he’s definitely Stiles’ ‘till death do us apart’ best friend. For the whatever future left for him that is, thanks to all this supernatural bullshit.

 

“I don’t know, Scott,” Stiles answers, shrugging his shoulders as slowly as he could. “I mean, what do you want me to help you with, and more importantly, how? You already know that you’re _most definitely_ crushing on Isaac – the best I could help you with for now would be to tell you to just go and get your boy, _playa_.” Scott makes a face at that and seconds later the two of them burst out laughing so hard Stiles kind of falls onto Scott, his head resting on Scott’s shoulder and his body half draping over Scott’s. They fall into another comfortable silence, one accompanied only by Scott’s inhaling and exhaling, Stiles’ head moving along as Scott sigh every now and then. It’s not that long, but that close, it feels longer, yet too soon, Scott speaks up. “But…”

 

Stiles tilts his head a little so that he’s facing Scott – or more like Scott’s jaw and neck, but still. “But I don’t really know if I really do _like_ man.” Stiles lifts his head and stares directly at Scott, their faces only inches away from each other. “What do you mean?” Stiles asks – the dude practically confessed about crushing on Isaac and now he’s not sure if he even _like_ man?  Scott takes another deep breath, his whole upper body moving and shifting to allow more air to enter. “What if this is just some case of people-worship, Stiles? Like what happened with you.”

 

And yeah, that’s a very solid argument to bring in to play. Stilesitis – as Stiles had aptly named it – was a condition that Scott suffered somewhere in 3rd or 4th grade (depending on who you asked). The condition involves being extremely attached to Stiles and any conversation held with anybody of any position in Scott’s life would terminate immediately at the sight of one Stiles Stilinski, because by then Scott would go full on puppy mode and starts to trail behind Stiles like he carries some kind of treat or Scott-nip in his backpack or something. And if that is the case with Isaac, well…that time with Stilesitis was not really a funfair ride – Stiles’ didn’t particularly have anything to say about it because he kinda like the attention anyway and Scott somehow managed to outgrow it somewhere before middle school, so the problem kinda resolved on its own.

 

The only problem now is that this is high school, and really, there’s no other perfect time to fool around and… “Wait a minute.”

 

“Okay.”

 

 

“No, dude. Are you actually telling me this because you don’t know if you’ll like _making out_ with a guy?” Because that would be _fucking_ perfect and explain a hell lot more compared to Scott’s jumbled up words can ever be. “Are you, what, _afraid_ that you can’t get it up with Isaac? Is that why you come to me?” _Because that is just low – really, really low_ , Stiles thinks to himself. 

 

“What?” Scott shrieks, his body shooting up straighter, effectively dislodging Stiles’ head from his shoulder, “No!” Scott’s face is a clear sign that he thinks Stiles’ crazy for having whatever idea that he have in his head, but still it’s the truth. Having questions about your sexuality and a friend who somewhat at ease with theirs really is just a simple math – just ask them to help you out (that’s what he had been trying to do with Danny, only, you know, with less success and more embarrassment) and you’ll be good by the end of the day. Stiles averts his eyes away from Scott, not wanting his friend to know about what he’s thinking or feeling right now. “Then why did you tell me?”

 

“Well, because you’re a guy, and you’re not just any guy, you’re my best friend, _for life_ , and I know that you’re gay…”

 

“ _Bi_ sexual.”

 

“Okay, fine – bisexual. Happy?” Stiles hums his agreement and slumps back to his side of the bed. Scott shakes in his in disbelief and continues on, “So I was saying, you’re my bro and…and you’ll probably help me figure out if I actually like making out with a guy? Okaypleasedon’tkillme!”

 

It’s Stiles’ turn to shake his head this time, adding his forefinger and thumb to his temple. Scott’s insufferable. “You’re insufferable,” Stiles says, as he pushes Scott back down to the bed. Scott, thank God, goes along with it, even to the extent of making his position more comfortable, although his face is full of questions. “Questions later, make out now,” Stiles says as he climbs on top of Scott and straddles his hips. “Wha – _Stiles_! What are you doing?” Scott hisses.

 

When Scott tries to grab Stiles’ hips to maybe push him away or something, Stiles quickly make a grab for them and pushes them on top of Scott’s head. He knows he has no way of making sure that those hands stays there, but he also knows that Scott would probably want to hear him out, so he’ll live. “Well,” Stiles drawls, his voice barely higher than a whisper, as he drew his face closer to Scott’s, “You did ask for my help, right? So this is me, trying to help you.”

 

Scott’s face turns a shade paler at that. “In – like this? Can’t we do it any other way?” Scott is probably hoping that Stiles would agree to his idea and get off of him (and maybe then make a run for it) because he looks like he’s about to cry when Stiles only grins back at him and drew his face closer still, until their noses are bumping and touching each other. “How about no?”

 

Scott squirms a little, trying to push his head deeper into the pillow, trying to get away from Stiles. “Stiles…” he says, and that the only word that manages to escape his mouth as Stiles crushes his mouth unto Scott’s. It is a sloppy kiss, all teeth and no tongue, with Scott still trying his very best to dislodge Stiles by squirming and Stiles trying his very best to angle his head better until at last, Scott finally gives up – exhaling fully into Stiles’ mouth. Stiles smiles – and he knows Scott can tell, what with his mouth still practically locked tight with Scott’s – as he dives back in with renewed vigor, kissing and biting and licking at Scott’s lips.

 

They stay like that for a while, lazily kissing and nipping, before Scott surges up suddenly and rolls Stiles unto his back, slotting himself into Stiles’ opened leg, his freed hands holding Stiles’ hips in a tight grip. Stiles hums his agreement when Scott starts to nuzzle his neck and licking over his pulse. “My, my, the big bad wolf is out,” Stiles murmurs, as Scott nips his earlobe. “Who says that I was never here?” Scott whispers to Stiles.

 

Stiles let out a soft laugh, before he grabs Scott by his head and drags him back so that he can kiss him. This time, Stiles let his tongue join in too, lazily licking at Scott’s pursed lips, begging for entrance.  Scott seems to take heed of the advancement, as he opens his mouth and starts to meet Stiles’ every movement, lick to lick, suction to suction. The both of them explore each other’s mouth and taste, swallowing those sudden gasp and moan when their hands touch sensitive patch of skins. Scott moves them again, so that they’re lying side by side – still locked tight at the hips and mouth; two hands roaming each other while the other cradling the other’s head carefully, not willing to break the kiss just yet.

 

Too soon, Stiles feels himself starting to swell, his dick twitching and cramping up his jeans, especially when Scott starts to play with his nipple _and_ harshly groping his butt. The pleasure is too much and never enough, Scott’s hands roaming his body making his skin burning up too fast, his jeans biting into his swelling erection. Wanting more, Stiles pushes up his cock against whatever part of Scott that he can reach, eliciting a choke off moan from Scott – that have to mean that Stiles is doing something right – so he keeps on rubbing his dick on Scott.

 

That is, until Scott let out a low growl and turn the two of them until Stiles is back on top of him, and Scott rolling his hips up to meet Stiles’ grinding. Stiles smirks when he finally feels Scott’s erection rubbing his thigh, but when he tries to wiggle down a bit so that both of their hard-ons are rubbing each other another growl emits from Scott, this time accompanied by a tightening grip on his thigh. “All this manhandling is very arousing,” Stiles says as he mouths at Scott’s neck, biting lightly at the skin there, “but…” Stiles cuts his words short as he pushes Scott’s hands off his thigh, and grounds his cock directly on top of Scott’s, the two of them moaning in appreciation at the contact. Scott’s enthusiastic thrust up can only mean that he approves of it, so Stiles smirks at Scott’s stupefied face. “See what I mean?”

 

Scott’s eyes flash ember at that, before he shoves Stiles apart and starts to push Stiles’ shirt up. “Off,” he says, and Stiles couldn’t help the excited giggles as he takes off his shirt, Scott already done with his by the time Stiles is. Stiles runs his hands up Scott’s naked torso, from his belly all the way up to his flushing face, appreciating the view, before he scoops down and kiss Scott silly. Stiles loves the way their bruised lips, sweaty bodies and clothed erections kind of slots perfectly together, but it’s not long before he needed more, so he sneaks his hands downward to tug off Scott’s jeans button. Scott lets Stiles do all the jobs as he continues to trail kisses down to Stiles’ collarbone.

 

A pop of the button, a drag of zip, and moments later Scott’s cock is free. Stiles hastily make a grab for it; the tightness of his grip causes Scott to moan in ecstasy, his hip bucking wildly. “Stiles…” Scott’s face scrunches up in pleasure, and Stiles couldn’t fight the urge to lick the bead of salty sweat that falls down from his face, tracing the watery beads from the side of his neck all the way up until his jaw. “Stiles,” Scott moans, “I want yours…”

 

Stiles doesn’t need any other words, as he quickly pushes himself back up and unbuttoning his own jeans as quickly as his trembling fingers could. Scott smiles lazily at him as Stiles curses when the button won’t pop, and at the sight of Stiles’ flushed red head, Scott runs his knuckles slowly over it, causing Stiles to halt all movement and shudders from head to toe. “Not really helping, you know,” Stiles says as Scott does that again. Scott chuckles at that, but at least he does help Stiles pushes his jeans down, enough to free his own aching cock. Once freed, Stiles immediately grinds both of their bared cocks together, moans and profanities slipping from their mouths as the pleasure build up by the second.

 

Blinded by pleasure, Stiles licks his palm, coating the palm and his fingers with enough saliva, before taking the both of them in his tight, wet grip. Scott groans out loud in pleasure, his thrusting growing erratic, his throbbing dick smearing pre-cum all over the place. “Stiles,” Scott says through gritted teeth, “I wanna cum.”

 

 _Fuck_ , Stiles thinks, _that’s fucking hot_.

 

Stiles tightens his grip, adding in his other hand, his whole body collapsing on top of Scott as he lost his sense of balance, thanks to Scott’s wild bucking. Stiles looks at his best friend – Scott’s face is something he never seen before, soaked in sweat, his lips bruised and red, his whole face aflame with flush, his hair falling haphazardly covering his face. Stiles arches his back, trying to thrust back into his own grip, resting his head next to Scott on the pillow, his mouth directly next to Scott’s red ear. “Cum,” Scott whines.

 

Stiles closes the distant between his mouth and Scott’s ear, his nose buried in Scott’s damp hair. “Think about Isaac,” Stiles whispers. The moment the words left his mouth, Scott chokes on a moan, his whole body shuddering as Stiles feels spurts of hot liquid hitting his stomach. Stiles pushes himself up, looking at the cum still squirting from Scott’s cock, smearing his stomach and Scott’s and the view is somehow so arousing that Stiles grabs his dick with both his hands and starts to jerk it in a quick motion. Stiles doesn’t remember closing his eyes, but the next thing he knew Scott is mouthing at his neck, breathing heavily as Stiles works himself off. He’s close, he can tell, and at that moment Scott drags his head down, biting the area behind his ear, Stiles moaning when Scott worries the skin there, his hands running appreciatively from his thighs all the back to his ass, squeezing and massaging the muscles there.

 

The last thing Stiles remembers is Scott, mumbling a soft, “Think about Derek,” before a violent shock run through Stiles, his vision whitening.

 

 

***

 

 

The warm cloth rubbing his stomach wakes him up. Stiles looks stupidly at the shirtless Scott currently cleaning his belly – _fuck, that’s cum_. “Did we,” Stiles says, his voice hoarse. Stiles clears his throat, before he tries again. “Did we just did what I think we just did?”

 

Scott smiles at him, tossing the cloth dead on into the pile of random clothes on the floor next to his drawer. It’s a clean of pile of clothes, mind you, but Stiles feels so at ease that he’s too lazy to mention it, so he keeps quiet about it. “If by that you mean we just made out and rubbed out dicks raw, yes?” Scott replies.

 

Stiles groans, covering his eyes with the back of his hand. Scott’s laughter doesn’t even make it better – if anything, it makes it worse. “Hey,” Scott says, “look at the bright side – I’m pretty sure I’m in love with Isaac. And also I’m pretty sure you’re in love with Derek, too. You came pretty hard just now.” Stiles groans even louder, before he hits Scott repeatedly on his bare back, only to have Scott laughing at him. “Why did you do that?” Stiles asks him, referring to the fact that Scott practically told him to think about Derek while cumming. “You’re evil,” Stiles whines.

 

“Dude, you told me to think about Isaac first. So if I’m evil, you’re Satan.”

 

Stiles glares at Scott, who’s busy bending down to grab his shirt. “Still. Not cool. I was not the one come running to you crying about my crush on Derek.”

 

“So you really are crushing on Derek?” Scott asks as he pulls his shirt down. “I mean, neat, but please, there are way better guys than him Stiles.” Stiles swings his legs until he’s sitting on the edge of the bed, extending his toes, which feels like they’re cramping or something. “You know,” Stiles replies, narrowing his eyes on Scott, “I could’ve said the same thing about Isaac.” But alas, at the mention of Isaac, Scott’s face turns all happy and sunshine, clearly ignoring the context entirely.

 

Stiles sighs heavily, pushing Scott out of his room. “Get out,” he tells Scott, “and go get your boy or something. Make out with him and make a lot of gay werewolf babies for me.” Scott turns to say something, maybe about how neither he nor Isaac can get pregnant, but Stiles simply waves his face off and slams the down close. A muffled ‘thank you, Stiles!’ came from the side of the door, and Stiles smiles to himself. _Derek Hale, huh?_

 

_Fucking werewolves._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Guess what? I have a Tumblr now! Yep. Go on and visit me there, but still, there's nothing there yet. So if you have like something you want to discuss (Sterek, 00Q, The Walking Dead, Arrow, etc.) do come by and see what we can make up together, yeah?
> 
>  
> 
> [Hi, I'm Raen](http://hiimraen.tumblr.com/)


End file.
